Supernatural Overseer Bureau
by Bio-Devil
Summary: A Gravity Falls AU where Mabel excepts Dipper's choice to stay in Gravity Falls, and Wierdmageddon never happens. Five years later Gravity Falls' wierdness has spread throughout the world and Sci-Fi and Fantasy are now basic fact. Dipper and Ford have created an Agency that is dedicated to policing all things paranormal. But what will happen when Mabel moves back to Gravity Falls?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, it's me the Bio-Devil. I'm here with a new story about Gravity Falls! This is a story that I've been working on for a while now and finally I have enough to at least start it. Now the story will be switching between Bio-Devil style comedy to dark Noir-like themes (I'll be rating this story M just in case those themes are too dark), and sometimes a combination of both. Also keep in mind this is an AU where Wierdmageddon never happened so most changes prior to Wierdmageddon have never happened. For example; the Northwests are still filthy rich and Rumble McSkirmish still holds a grudge against Dipper.**

 **Now here's the prologue to get everyone an idea of what is going to be happening within this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A custom red muscle car drove down the road towards Seattle. There was no top on the car, at least none anyone could find, and the three men sitting inside were visible to anyone who caught a glimpse of them. In the driver's seat was a young blonde man that wore a red leather trench coat, a black shirt, black leather pants, a studded leather belt, black combat boots, and large sunglasses over his eyes. Next to him was a man with a brown leather jacket, red shirt, white cargo pants, brown leather shoes, and an old faded baseball cap on his head. Behind the two of them was another young man in a yellow and black pyramid themed suit, his wild blonde hair covered his left eye and a black top hat was on top of his head. Since the last one had the entire backseat to himself, he decided to lay across the entire back seat with his arms resting behind his head in a relaxed state. Which was instantly disturbed when the driver hit a pothole and the man in yellow and black nearly bounced out of the car.

"Watch where you're driving, Axel!" the yellow man exclaimed.

"I am!" Axel exclaimed gesturing to the road that he was in fact facing.

"Well, then avoid the potholes! I nearly bounced out of the car!"

"Will, you wouldn't bounce out of the car if you wore your seatbelt," the passenger deadpanned.

"Boss, if I put my seatbelt on then I can't lay back like this," Will explained before mumbling; "Stupid human body…"

"Hey, Will," Axel began. "I got a great idea! How 'bout you sit up straight and buckle up!"

"I got better idea, Axe! How 'bout you drive better and avoid the speedbumps!"

"Like this one?!" Axel jerked the wheel to the side and ran over a speedbump causing the car and Will to bounce.

"That's it!" Will exclaimed as his eye turned black, and his hair and clothes turned dark red. He threw his arm around Axel's neck and forced it to cling to the back of his seat. Will began to squeeze his arm in an attempt to strangle the red cladded driver. Axel retaliated by reaching backwards and grabbing the back of Will's jacket and with no effort whatsoever he lifted Will off of his seat and threw him onto his lap. Will didn't let his new position stop his assault and he punched Axel in the face. Axel let go of the steering wheel and he fought back. He grabbed Will by the neck and began punching him in the face as well. They began to trade blows in a savage manner with no care of how the car was swerving in the street.

The "Boss" just sat in his seat and groaned loudly as his two companions kept fighting. Boss grabbed the steering wheel and steered the car away from the path of an oncoming truck. Axel and Will continued their petty brawl, now just holding onto each other's throats and trying to out strangle each other. It was starting to annoy the Boss. He grabbed Will's head and slammed it into the steering wheel. Will groaned, Axel laughed but was cut off when the Boss slammed Will's head into Axel's disorienting them both. Boss threw Will into the backseat and sent Axel there as well; and then he hopped into the driver's seat and corrected their course before anyone took notice or called the police. Axel and Will sat up in the backseat and brushed off their clothing, both of them were miraculously unharmed and Will's appearance reverted back to normal.

"Now here's what's going to happen next," the Boss stated irritated. "You two are going to sit down and behave until we reach Seattle. Understand?"

"Oh, we understand, Big D," Axel stated as he hopped into the passenger seat. "There just isn't a good chance of us listening." Big D groaned loudly in defeat as he focused on driving down the road. The tension quickly died down, Axel leaned out the passenger door and watched the moving scenery and Will returned to his laid back position and watched the sky fly by.

"Boss," Will began.

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?!"

"Can you turn on the radio?" Axel suggested.

"It's still broken from our last "business trip"."

"Well what am I supposed to do until we get to Seattle?"

"How about you make sure we have everything in the bag," Boss replied trying not to snap at Will.

"'In the bag'? What do you mean?"

"Check to make sure we have everything in the duffle bag!"

"...What duffle bag?"

"...The duffle bag with all our stuff in it. It's big, long, green, and should be back there."

"There ain't no bag back here, Boss." It was quiet for a moment. And it was not pleasant.

"Axel…" Big D finally said in an unnerving tone that completely blew over the two passengers.

"Yeah, Big D?"

"I told you to load the bag into the car."

"No, you told me not to touch the bag."

"I told you not to touch what was inside the bag. I figured I could trust you to load it into the car!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?! Stay away from the bag or touch it? Make up your mind!"

"Axel, all of our equipment was in that bag! We need it for this job!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Woah, woah, guys, chill out!" Will exclaimed grabbed the edge of their seats.

"Yeah, Big D! I mean aren't you always packing?!"

"I only have four clips on me, that's not going to last!"

"Boss, relax!" Will exclaimed. "We've done a lot harder jobs, with a lot less. We'll be fine."

"You don't know that! All it takes is one mistake and we're screwed!" Big D accentuated his point by punching the radio hard and making it vomit sparks out of the disc player. Now it was really broken. Will and Axel stayed silent while Big D just brooded as he drove down the highway.

"You're mean today!" Will exclaimed, breaking the silence with a mock look of hurt on his face.

"Yeah, Big D," Axel replied slightly concerned. "You've been on edge recently. What's going on?"

"...*Huff*... It's my sister… She's moving back into town soon…"

"And that's bad…?" Axel asked.

"No, it's not bad… it's just that… *sigh*... I don't want her to get involved with my work. And my sister is going to want to spend time with me whenever and however she can and that might mean she'll want to tag along to our little trip like this."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Axel asked. "I mean you two went on little adventures all the time when you guys were kids."

"That was different! Sure they may have been dangerous but they were still… innocent in a sense, not like nowadays… Especially not with what we're going to do when we get to Seattle!"

"Boss… does your sister know what you do for a living?"

"She… has a basic idea…"

"Oh, come on, Boss!"

"Don't give me that crap, Will! It's better that she doesn't know everything, she's not going to like the… regular tasks of my job."

"Big D, she definitely isn't going to like the fact that you've been basically been lying to her about everything." Axel explained.

"I have not been lying to her! I just haven't told her the whole truth. Look can we forget about my sister for now! We're getting close to Seattle, we need more equipment before we can get to work. I know we've faced a lot worse with a lot less but it wouldn't hurt to be a little more prepared. So do either of you know a place to get reequipped here?"

"I do," Will stated. "Give me the wheel."

The car, now driven by Will, headed into the shady area of the city and pulled up to what looked like a shabby pawn shop. The three walked inside; Big D and Axel had their hands in their pockets while Will walked in brandishing a black walking cane. The inside was filled with shelves and crates filled with random junk including sports equipment, electronics, appliances, instruments, and everything and anything. The man at the counter at the far end of the store was middle aged, had a balding head with frizzy hair surrounding the area around his slightly covered dome. He had a gigantic ugly, caterpillar pasted to his lip that seemed to wiggle while he was reading his newspaper. Big D didn't waste any time, he walked up to the counter to talk to the owner and pulled Will over with him, Axel instantly went over to the instruments.

"Afternoon gents," the man said standing up. "Name's Ignacy Gutierrez but please, call me Iggy. And you are?"

"I'm Mason," Big D replied. "This my friend Will and Axel is the one drooling over that bass you have." Axel was indeed staring hungrily at the bass Iggy had on display for a couple thousand dollars. "We're not buying it, Axel! So don't even start." Axel let out a whimper, sounding like a sad puppy and slumped over to the counter with Mason and Will.

"Anything in particular you boys are looking for?" Iggy asked a bit annoyed that he couldn't get them to buy the bass.

"We're in need of, "supplies", and I've been told you can help us with it." Iggy looked at Mason. They kept serious faces before Iggy grew a smile and reached for something under his desk. Suddenly all windows were covered with steel sliders and the room went dark for a second. When the lights were turned on, Mason, Axel, and Will watched as gun racks popped out of the walls and ceilings. The guns varied from tiny pistols that can easily be hidden from any security force to big silenced sniper rifles perfect for any quick and untraceable murderers.

"So," Iggy said with a nasty smile on his face. "How can I help a couple of _paying_ troublemakers such as yourselves."

"Ammo," Mason replied calmly. ".50 Caliber, .44 Magnum, .45 Colt, and 12 Gauge."

"How much you want?"

"As much as you've got." Iggy gave Mason a disbelieving look. Mason reached into his coat and placed a thick stack of money onto the counter making Iggy's eyebrows shoot up.

"That's a lot of money," Iggy stated dumbfounded. "I'm afraid to ask where you got it."

"It's better if you don't."

"I will take your word for it." Iggy got up and went into the back. He came back bringing a couple of metal boxes with him. He grabbed Mason's stack and skimmed through it. "This should cover it," he said. Mason knew he was lying just so he could keep the whole thing but he didn't care. He and Axel grabbed the boxes holding the ammo they were going to use, Will didn't use firearms so he didn't need ammo. As they turned around and left Iggy called out to them to get more purchases. "I got plenty of other underground stuff if you guys want it. Fireworks, Drugs, Pornography, you name it! Hey, I got this special piece of work that's really popular, I can guarantee you that the girl is barely twelve!" That got their attention. The trio stopped at the entrance of Iggy's store. Axel and Mason dropped the metal boxes and the three of them walked to Iggy, Mason sporting a stone face and Axel and Will trying to hold back their giddy smiles.

"That's more like it, they cost 40 bucks each. But I can be flexible on the price." Mason took the video and looked it over. The case was the color of cardboard and it had the words "Guilty Pleasure" written in sharpie. Naturally none of the content would be on the case or the disc but that usually wasn't a good thing. "You guarantee the "starlet's" age?" Mason asked.

"Yes sir!" Iggy replied proudly. "I've sampled the merchandise so I know what's inside those "Guilty Pleasures"."

"Thanks for sharing that… Anyway I'm more interested in the people who've made such masterpieces. You think you can point me in their direction?" Iggy seemed to finally get that something was off with the conversation, his eyes shifted to Mason's friends and the disturbing smiles that were about to sprout onto their faces.

"Look, buddy... if you want more then I have more videos in the back that I can sell you…"

"Unfortunately that isn't what I'm looking for but I believe that we can come to an… agreement." Mason reached into his jacket, making Iggy flinch, but he was calmed down when he saw another big stack of cash being placed on the table. Iggy grew a shady smile before slowly taking the stack.

"They film right here in the city. Got a couple of places that act as stores but you'll never tell by looking at them, like the candy store down the block that I bought that one from."

"Thanks for the service," Mason replied as he grabbed the "Guilty Pleasure" and placed it inside his leather coat.

"What?" Iggy began jokingly seeing as they were about to leave. "No tip for the great service?"

"Oh, silly me," Mason said with a childlike smile on his youthful face. "Where are my manners?" Iggy grew a surprised smile as Mason reached into his jacket again. He didn't think he'd get more money from his apparently rich customer but it looked like he was just loose with his money. But Iggy's smile was quickly erased when Mason pulled out a large silver pistol instead of another stack of cash. Before Iggy could react Mason pulled the trigger; creating an ear shattering bang and Iggy's head slammed into the wall behind him leaving a large bloodstain on it. Mason watched Iggy's body slump to the floor with bone chilling calmness while his friends finally allowed their big, sadistic, and psychotic smiles bloom across their faces.

"Displeasure doing business with you," Mason stated coldly before placing the pistol back in his jacket. Mason walked behind the counter and examined Iggy's corpse. He noticed a slight bulge in his pocket. Mason took out a piece of paper that labeled a few more "stores" and even some "filming studios". "We're done here," Mason stated walking out of the store. The three of them walked out of the pawn shop; Mason was looking tired and annoyed, Will looked amused. Axel would have joined Will's side but he knew what Iggy's murder meant. They didn't hear any police sirens so that meant the steel sliders made Iggy's store soundproof. Lucky for Mason, now he doesn't have to explain to the cops why he suddenly shot the shady store clerk. Mason opened the trunk of the car and placed the metal boxes of ammunition inside of it.

"So," Axel began. "In Seattle, we have to track down a serial killer that has been targeting Myths in the area, stop the spread of Xenonide, wipe out the Companion Trafficking faction in the city, and on top of all of that we now have to take down an underground Pornography circle that is kidnapping and raping children! You know what, Big D, you were right, we'll be needing the extra bullets after all." Mason looked at Axel to reply but stopped when he saw the thousand dollar bass that was strapped to his back.

"Axel!" Mason yelled angrily making him jump.

"Wh-what?!"

"Really?!" Mason exclaimed gesturing to the Bass.

"I-I thought we were robbing him…"

"What made you think that?!"

"You and Will were taking stuff!"

"I was collecting evidence for-" Mason stopped mid sentence and glared at Will, making him jump as well. "-What the hell did you take?!"

"Nothing! I just took back the money we spent," Will replied nervously and displayed the stacks Mason gave to Iggy. He was met with a incredulous eyebrow raise. Will's smile crumpled and he sheepishly added. "...And I may have dipped into the cash register a bit…" Mason slapped his forehead and groaned.

"You know what," Mason said angrily. "I don't care, just get in the car, both of you. As Axel pointed out, we have work to do." The trio entered the car with Mason in the driver's seat. As they drove away Mason started mumbling out a rant about how Axel and Will were driving him crazy and how with the amount of crap he has to do here he won't get back home in time to see his sister.

"He's doing it again," Will stated to Axel.

"I've noticed. Hey, Big D…" No response from Mason, just more frustrating mumbles. "Boss…" Axel tried. He figured if he used that nickname he'd get a reaction from Mason's over perceptive side but he still got nothing. "Mason…?" Axel attempted but Mason just kept rambling. He had one more name try and since it was the last one he figured he may as well yell it. "DIPPER!" That worked, Mason blinked his eyes in surprise. He hadn't heard that name in years and the sudden shouting of it took him by surprise, then again, if Mabel is moving back to Gravity Falls then he's going to have to get used to it again. "Jeez this whole sister situation has you stressed out, doesn't it Big D?"

"You have no idea…"

"Well, whatever happens, we always got your back as always. Right, Will?"

"Right!"

"Heh… thanks guys."

"I can't wait to meet the famous Mabel Pines," Will said. "I bet she'll love me!"

"Just make sure I'm there when you introduce yourself so I can make sure she doesn't mistake you for… you-know-who." Will grumbled and slumped into his seat annoyed, just like how he always gets whenever _he_ is mentioned.

"So what are we going to do first, Big D?" Axel asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"We destroy the pornography ring," Dipper stated without hesitation.

"Didn't you say we had to find the traffickers as soon as possible because the second they catch wind of us means they'll run away and destroy any evidence we could possibly get?" Will asked looking at Dipper.

"I know what I said Will. But I won't be able to focus on anything knowing that this shit is taking place here," Dipper replied waving the "Guilty Pleasure" video he took from Iggy and showed it to his cohorts.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked," Will stated with a tired huff. "Which means there ain't no rest for us either."

"Yeah, no shit. Now unless anyone else has a complaint or a whiny comment, we have work to do."

* * *

 **And that's the start of it! The start of the Supernatural Overseer Bureau!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and don't mind my Badass Adult Dipper.**

 **Now within the story there are specific terms that'll be used in the story. They'll be explained later in the story but I'll give a brief description of each.**

 **Myths** **-Nicknames for any and all Sentient Nonhuman Creatures**

 **Xenonide -A deadly poison that is used in multiple Anti-Myth crimes**

 **Companion Trafficking** **-Just like Human Trafficking but it also includes Humanoid Myths in the "merchandise"**

 **Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think and also check me out on FictionPress**

 **See you next time, I'm the Bio-Devil!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone. It's me, the Bio-Devil! And I'm still alive!**

 **I'm going to keep this intro short, because I want to explain what has been up with me lately, to those of you wondering why I haven't been updating my stories. A few months ago I got into a bad car crash. I'm fine but my car was totaled and I've been stuck at home, leaving the house only for work. My free time has been spent towards trying to start a writing career since this experience has shown me a live I do not want. I'm still writing my fanfictions, but they have been bumped down on my priority list, sorry.**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter of my Gravity Falls fanfiction, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Loud pop music blasted out of the bright pink car as it went down the rural road. Mable bounced along with the beat of the music while she drove. The car behind her beeped at her because she kept swaying on the road, but she couldn't help it. Mabel was happy because after five long years Mabel Pines was returning to Gravity Falls and she was planning to stay! Mabel is now 18 - or will be soon enough - and she managed to convince her parents to let her spend her senior year at Gravity Falls High School.

Mabel was now driving back at to the magical place that she and Dipper spent the best summer ever. Sadly at the end of the summer, she not only had to leave that wonderful place behind but Dipper as well. Dipper had been offered to stay behind as Great Uncle Ford's apprentice and he had accepted gladly. Naturally, she had been upset but she respected Dippers choice, being taught by Ford was a golden opportunity for him and she wasn't going to spoil it for him. So, or the last five years, she had been Dipper-less. She always meant to go back to Gravity Falls for another summer but for one reason or another she couldn't and had to stay in California. Dipper had promised to make it work with e-mails, letters, and video chats, and he had kept his promise. He had also come to visit her on special occasions in her life, such as her school play that she practically put together herself, her middle school graduation, and her sixteenth birthday. The very car she drove was his and Ford's birthday present to her, custom made to be the perfect Mabel-mobile.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Mabel nearly drove off the road and into the forest as she jumped from the sudden and loud scream. She turned to her passenger, a young pale brunette woman with glasses and a ponytail, pulling the black hand-knit sweater that Mabel made for her out of Waddles' mouth as he tried to make a snack out of it. Mabel's passenger was her best friend, Sophia Carroll. Mabel had met her the first day of school after her summer in Gravity Falls. Sophia had helped her get over her feelings of loneliness with her own experiences with abandonment. Over the next couple of years, she became more of a sister than a best friend, despite practically being the polar opposite of Mabel herself, kind of like Dipper was. Sophia had managed to convince her mother to let her leave with Mabel and enroll in Gravity Falls High.

She chuckled as Sophia struggled to get her sweater out of her pet pig's mouth. Like Sophia, Waddles had always been there for her. Her parents weren't ecstatic about her bringing home a pig; but the fact that she came home alone, without her beloved brother, and one microscopic disaster away from bursting into tears; made the argument in keeping him so much easier. At least one good thing came of Dipper's absence, the instant approval to keep her precious pig.

"Mabel!" Sophia yelled as Waddles began tearing her sleeve. "Get Waddles off me!" Mabel let out a quick giggle giving Waddles a quick tap on his head. Waddles instantly released Sophia's sweater and snuggled up in the back seat. With her sweater free from the pig's mouth, Sophia sat back into her chair and relaxed.

"How much longer until we get to Gravity Falls?" she asked, turning towards Mabel.

"'Bout an hour, so get comfy!" Sophia let out a large groan but stopped when the trees of the road disappeared and were replaced by city skyscrapers. Mabel and Sophia ogled at the large city they suddenly found themselves in. They passed a large, glamorous, street sign that said; "Welcome to New Gravity Falls!"

"I thought you said it was an hour away," Sophia stated in awe of New Gravity Falls.

"We're not there yet," Mabel replied with a frown. "We're going to Gravity Falls, this is New Gravity Falls. There's a difference!" Mabel was right. New Gravity Falls was a city created after the Weirdness of Gravity Falls spread throughout the entire world. About three years ago supernatural stuff started to appear out of nowhere all over the globe. Mabel doesn't know the whole story but somehow every weird thing she saw back at Gravity Falls could now be seen everywhere and everyone knew about it. New Gravity Falls was built to house both the humans and the Myths; the term to call a non-human sentient species instead of "Monsters", which is now highly offensive; that wanted to try and live together in peace. It started out as a small town neighboring Gravity Falls but as more and more people got into the whole "living with weirdness" craze they kept building more and more buildings for whatever those people needed and with the help of the Myths and their magic tall skyscrapers could be made in a literal snap. Now New Gravity Falls, the Coexistence Capital of the world, was now one of the biggest cities in the world and it was practically built overnight.

Mable wasn't a big fan of the city since the actual Gravity Falls was stuck in New Gravity Falls' shadow. Sophia, however, wanted nothing more than to stay in the city, mostly because of its well-known school, Pines University. A school that Great Uncle Ford opened up in order for him to teach the Myths about the world. Then it becomes more popular and it turned into one of the best schools in the country, again, practically overnight. Sophia wanted to enroll there after senior year which was one of the reasons why she chose to go with Mabel to Gravity Falls, other than staying with her mother in Piedmont.

45 minutes later Mabel drove out of the city and they were back on the rural road, much to Sophia's displeasure. Then finally they drove into the rural city of Gravity Falls. Mable nearly teared up when she saw the beloved town that had haunted her dreams and memories for the past half decade.

"Waddles…" Mabel said wistfully. "We're home…" Sophia looked at Mabel unsurely but said nothing. Mabel was really pleased that the town had hardly changed; as if she never left. Mabel wanted nothing more than to reminisce about her summer adventures in this amazing town, but after Sophia screamed at her to pay attention to the road and avoid an oncoming car for the third time, she decided it was best to wait until she was done driving. Mabel drove into the residential part of town and up to a brand new two-story bungalow. It was one of the smaller houses on the block but it definitely had an aristocratic vibe etched in the walls and in the driveway was a silver Camaro that caught the attention of Sophia, making her think some semi-humble rich guy must live there. But to her surprise, Mabel parked the Mabel-Mobile next to it and she casually walked up to the porch after letting Waddles out of her car.

"Mabel," Sophia called after she walked out of her car as well. "Are you sure we have the right house?" Mabel ignored Sophia and was about to press the doorbell, but before she had the chance to the door flew open and Sophia watched in shock and horror as Mabel was enveloped in two large wrestler-like arms and they began to squeeze her.

"Mabel!" the owner exclaimed with a raspy, masculine; yet slightly feminine; voice. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Grenda…" Mabel groaned out a Grenda continued to squeeze her in her deadly bear hug.

"You're killing her!" Sophia exclaimed to the apparent "Grenda". Grenda blinked her eyes and looked at Mabel, whose face was turning blue. Grenda gasped and then released Mable, Mable fell to the ground and began wheezing in air rapidly.

"Oh my gosh, Mabel, I'm so sorry!" Grenda exclaimed as she watched nervously as Mabel regained her normal breathing routine.

"It's okay, Grenda..." Mabel wheezed out. "...I'm happy to see you two." After taking a couple breathes Mabel stands up and smiles as if nothing happened. "Grenda this is my best friend and practical-sister, Sophia!" Mabel gestures to Sophia, who waved nervously and it only became worse when Grenda's face seemed to sag into a frown.

"Best Friend…"

"In California!" Mabel quickly added sheepishly. "You and Candy are my Best Friends and Practical-Sisters in Oregon! Speaking of which where is she?"

"Oh, she's inside. Candy!" Grenda exclaimed walking, inside. Mabel followed her and motioned for Sophia to do the same. Sophia walked inside and the inside looked even richer than the outside. Fully furnished rooms, each one had furniture that probably cost a thousand dollars each, but still, it had the vibe of a simple home. Sophia watched as an Asian girl with pink hair rushed down the stairs.

"Mabel!" the girl exclaimed, giving Mabel a hug.

"Candy!" Mabel replied hugging back. "I love what you did with your hair!"

"Thank you," she replied bashfully as they separated. "I'm… trying something new."

"This house looks pretty expensive," Sophia stated as she walked into the kitchen/dining room area, like all other rooms in the house it had a simple layout, but with expensive furniture and appliances. "How did you three afford it."

"We's got connections!" Mabel exclaimed with another bright smile.

"With who?!"

"The Northwests and Grenda's boyfriend, Marius."

"That's all our connections," Candy stated. "And by Northwests she just means Pacifica. Her parents can't stand us."

"And… Grenda's boyfriend?"

"He's an Austrian Baron!" Mabel exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Grenda grew a proud smile and crossed her arms looking very pleased.

"An… Austrian Baron…"

"Yeah!" Grenda said taking out her phone. "Marius von Fundshauser. Here's a picture of us." Sophia knew about Marius von Fundshauser. She had once read an article about his companies were expanding into America recently. She saw him cutting to a ribbon in front of his new factory in New Gravity Falls, and now she saw him with Grenda in a series of photo booth shots that ended with them kissing.

"How?!" she heard herself say.

"What do you mean by that?" Grenda asked in a threatening tone.

"I-I mean how did you two meet!" Sophia quickly added. "A-A-Austrian Barons don't just fall out the sky you know!"

"Oh!" Grenda replied, convinced. "We meet at this fancy party that the Northwests threw a couple of years ago. I flicked his nose and had been stuck in his head ever since!"

"He likes aggressive flirting," Mabel added. "Who knew?!"

"Well, congrats, Grenda," Sophia said, a little relieved she hadn't offended Grenda. "He seems like a keeper."

"You have no idea! You know he bought me this phone and the Camero?"

"That's your car?!"

"I know, right?! He keeps spoiling me! It's hard not to feel like a Gold Digger…"

"Grenda, you hold onto him and never let him go," Sophia said grabbing Grenda's hands and patting them. "I'm going to go get the bags." Sophia let leaving the three girls in their living room to catch.

"So how is everyone?" Mabel asked. "Soos, Wendy, Pacifica… Dipper and Great Uncle Ford?"

"Soos's repair company is doing really well!" Candy answered. "He just opened a new branch in New Gravity Falls."

"That's great!" When that summer was over, and when Ford took back the Mystery Shack and shut it down; Dipper kept her posted about Soos. Soos had a hard time coping with losing the place he loved so much, not to mention he was out of work. For a while, he worked odd jobs around town; like he did when Gideon took over the shack. Eventually, he decided that he'd get better work by selling his handyman skills and he was right. People have been calling him from all over town to fix their stuff and he saved up enough money to start a small company that got bigger and bigger: Soos' Quick Fixes!

"Wendy is still in college," Grenda said. "We don't hear from her much but she does seem to be having a good time." Grenda was most likely talking about Wendy's facebook messages. She posts on facebook all the time about the fun she has at college, and she takes time to communicate with Dipper, Mabel, and her family but that's about it, she only talks to anyone else when she feels like it.

"Pacifica does seem to be doing better and loosening the hold her parents have on her," Candy replied. "We've hung out a few times but not much." That was good to know. When Mabel left she and Pacifica had been on friendly-ish terms but the same could not be said about Candy and Grenda. Pacifica tried to make amends for all the bullying she did and they tried to accept her but they always were cautious around her and Pacifica could tell. Mabel couldn't blame them, they had to deal with bad Pacifica a lot longer than she had; and after the party, Pacifica's parents had been even more of a menace to both her and the people that "corrupted" their daughter. Pacifica had been fighting back though and according to the letters she sometimes gets, her parents have been lessening their hold on her so, that's good to know.

"Ford doesn't seem to leave his house anymore," Grenda states. "Always working, apparently. Same thing goes for Dipper, sort of, for some reason he has to travel for work a lot. We hardly ever see him." Mabel wasn't really surprised that Dipper didn't socialize with Candy and Grenda. The only reason they were acquaintances was that she had insisted that they all hang out, and they never really became friends on their own. What worried Mabel was that she too hadn't heard from Dipper in a while. Well, that wasn't the case, they still talked, but not as frequently as they used too. Dipper's stopped video chatting with her, and when she tried to call or text him he'd just text; "busy, can't talk"; just those three words, sometimes not even spelled right or pronounced correctly, and Dipper had always been religious when it came to proper grammar, even with his texts! And don't get her started on her letters, she sends one to him every week, and he'd take a month to send her one back, sometimes two. The last time the two of them communicated was when she sent him her letter about how she was moving to Gravity Falls with Sophia. He hadn't written her back but his few letters always stated that he always read her letters even if he hadn't had the time to reply, so hopefully, he knew she was here.

"...I think I'll help Sophia," Mabel said as she headed towards the door. When she opened it she found Sophia lugging a few suitcases to the front door.

"I need a rich boyfriend," Sophia said, glaring at Grenda's car.

"I can get you one!" Mabel exclaimed excitedly.

"No!" Sophia quickly replied. "I-I was just kidding! I'm more focused on my studies right now. Don't really have time for a relationship." Mabel has tried to get Sophia a boyfriend countless times and they all ended in disaster.

"Are you sure?" Mabel asked.

"Positive." The girls spent the morning unpacking all of Mabel and Sophia's bags. Mabel had set up her and Waddles' room and then helped Sophia with her room. After the two of them were settled in Grenda offered to buy them lunch at Greasy's Diner which Mabel happily accepted despite Sophia's hesitance upon hearing the name. Grenda drove the girls and Waddles to the diner in her car. Mabel looked out the window to look at the town.

The small changes in town involved an office-like building that had a billboard with Soos' face on it along with the name "Soos' Quick Fixes! We'll fix it if you break it!", no doubt his company headquarters. She saw a few other buildings that she didn't recognize and all of them had the Northwest's name on them, literally. Pacifica had told them that her family had been trying to make their own mega-corporation, which involved buying everyone small business in town, currently. Mabel was a bit concerned with those two evil parents getting even more power in their pockets but decided not to think of it for now.

Grenda pulled up to the Diner, which also didn't change much. Candy and Grenda work there part-time now and they even put in a good word for Mabel and Sophia to get them hired as well. As they got out of their car the girls heard a few wolf whistles. Mabel saw two rugged, good-looking young men who looked like athletic hillbillies. They sitting on the bed of a pick-up truck. One had scruffy blonde hair, and the other had long greasy brown hair that reached the bottom of his neck.

"Hey, Grenda!" the blonde exclaimed with a hint of a country accent. "Looking good today."

"Aw, thanks boys," Grenda said with a smile and a shooing wave of her hand. "But I've still got a boyfriend."

"Aw, don't be like that!" the other one replied with a similar accent. Grenda just gave a dismissive wave to the boys and went on her way with the others in tow.

"Who were they?" Mabel asked with a sly grin to Grenda.

"Irving and Elwood Duchamps," Grenda replied with a grin. "Two SOBs that can't get enough of me." Mable's jaw dropped at her sentence.

"Grenda!" she exclaims. "Language!"

"…What?" Grenda replied with a confused look. Her eyes widened when she realized what set Mable off. "Oh! No! No! Mabel, SOB means; Supernatural Overseer Bureau. They work for your brother's company!"

"...Oh," Mabel replied blankly. "Sorry, it just sounded like- ...Wait a minute, the Bureau is Grunkle Ford's company."

"Might as well be his," Grenda replied. "A friend of mine who's also in the Bureau said that his word is practically law in there."

"Seriously?" Mabel asked blankly. This was the same Dipper? When he tried to be all assertive back home everyone just laughed at him.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Grenda exclaimed dragging the three girls inside.

* * *

"How has it been only a week since we left?" Axel asked as the trio drove back to Gravity Falls in their car, him the one doing the driving while Mason checked the date on his phone. Will, as usual, was laying across the backseat.

"Not surprising," Mason replied. "After destroying that ring we had to hustle to find the traffickers before they knew we were here, and everything else came down to pure luck." After Mason, Axel, and Will took down the pornography ring the three of them instantly began hunting the traffickers. Once they gained a slight lead they rushed towards it and the three ended up finding the auction house. They were able to either kill or arrest all of the employees and auctioneers that were there and free the "merchandise". Afterward, they decided to eat at a restaurant, that was apparently owned by the serial killer they've been looking for. And after dealing with him they find out that his main method of killing was using Xenonide, and whenever he was short on cash he sold it to like-minded Myth haters, which he was nice enough to keep records of. So they cleared their to-do list in record time while barely touching the extra ammo they took from that pawn shop owner Mason killed.

"We are good," Will said with a proud smile.

"I just said we got lucky," Mason replied with a groan. "Really, really, lucky!"

"Whatever! I still think we should celebrate the fact that we did everything so fast!"

"I'm with Will!" Axel stated happily.

"We did our job," Mason replied deadpanned. "What, do you two want medals all of a sudden? You said so yourself, Will, we've done a lot tougher jobs than this."

"Can we at least get a victory meal?" Will asked. "I'm hungry!"

"...Fine, we'll make a quick stop at Greasy's for some food and then head back to HQ."

"Sounds good to me," Axel replied licking his lips. Will, however, stuck his finger in his open mouth and let out an exaggerated gagging noise. "No thanks!"

"Seriously?" Axel asked shooting a deadpan expression into his rearview mirror, aimed at Will.

"You guys know I don't like that place," Will replied annoyed.

"And you know damn well that the only reason you don't like the place is because of its name," Mason shot back.

"No self-respecting eating establishment would have the word "Greasy" in their name!" Mason and Axel both groaned but they knew it was hopeless, Will was one of the most stubborn beings alive. So it was nearly impossible to change his mind on anything.

"Well it's two against one," Mason added annoyed. "We're going to Greasy's, you can either come if you want or just go home."

"I'll take door number two," Will replied sticking his tongue out at his partners; and in a flash, Will disappeared. Axel and Mason just sighed and continued driving into Gravity Falls.

"We're home," Mason said suddenly when they drove into the small town.

* * *

The four girls sat in a booth and talked about what had happened over the years they were separated, which mostly consisted of Grenda and Candy learning about Sophia and her life with Mabel in Piedmont. Mabe was determined to integrate Sophia into their friend group so Grenda and Candy did their best to learn what they could about her. While they were talking the door opened, drawing Grenda's attention.

"Hey, Mabel," Grenda said suddenly, breaking the conversation. When Mabel looked at Grenda she simply jerked her head to the side and slightly forward. Mabel turned around and saw a blonde woman in rich hot pink clothing.

"Pacifica!" Mabel screamed. She got up from the booth and tackled Pacifica, sending both of them to the ground. All of the other patrons looked at the duo with either confusion or irritation, but the two girls paid them no mind.

"Hi, Mabel…" Pacifica wheezed out and slightly dazed. "...Welcome back… Can you please stop trying to kill me with your death hug…?" Mabel reluctantly released her and stood up, but keep her million dollar smile on her face. After catching her breath and making sure she had no broken bones, Pacifica stood up too and gave Mabel a smile of her own. "Glad to see your back."

"Glad to be back!" Mabel grabbed Pacifica's hand and dragged her to the table with Grenda, Candy, and Sophia. Mabel gave Sophia a quick introduction to Pacifica and the girls replayed they're catching up session, this time with Pacifica's story. Pacifica told the girls exactly the same story Candy and Grenda told Mabel and Sophia but with more detail. She says that her parents are still trying to control but she stands her ground, and though nasty fights often break out between them, they are learning to be a little laxer in their "parenting". Though she is worried about her father's strangely bigger than usual ambitions…

"Enough about me," Pacifica said, would've been a shock a few years ago but Mabel simply smiled. Then Pacifica wore a mischievous smile. "Let's talk about you, Mabel. How has your boyfriend crusade been going lately? Anyone, back home you need to write to?"

"Not really," Mabel said with a sigh.

"Oh…" Grenda said. "Fish weren't biting back home?"

"I don't fish," Mabel replied. "There was that one time with Grunkle Stan but that was it, so no fishing metaphors, please. But to answer your question, they were biting aplenty. I just didn't want to take any of them home."

"Meaning that a lot of boys wanted to date you but you didn't want to date them," Candy clarified.

"Yup."

"Does Piedmont not have any hot guys your age?" Pacifica asked.

"That's not the problem," Mabel replied. "My high school back at Piedmont had plenty of hot guys, but basically all of them were mean to Dipper at some point."

"...And…" Pacifica asked.

"'And', that happens to be my number one turn off, ladies."

"Seriously?" Sophia asked. "That's your turn off? Guys can't be mean to your brother in order for them to date you?"

"Yeah," Mabel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The others still looked at her in disbelief. "None of you have brothers, you wouldn't understand."

"I'm still going to call it a twin thing," Pacifica replied. A bell ringing was heard and Pacifica looked at the front door. "Speaking of twin…" Mabel turned around to see what Mabel was looking at. What she saw were two very good looking boys. One was blonde wearing a red leather trench coat, black leather pants, and boots, and for some reason was wearing sunglasses indoors. The other was a brunette wearing a brown leather jacket, white cargo pants, and brown shoes. He was also wearing some sort of cap, but he took it off in order to run a hand through his messy brown hair. Still, the two were hot and Mabel's motor started running.

"Who are they?" she asked in an almost purr. The three Gravity Falls natives looked at her with blank faces. Mabel had no idea why, and for some reason, they were starting to look horror-struck, except Pacifica who kept her face blank.

"Is she serious?" Grenda asked with a touch of worry.

"I believe so," Pacifica said calmly.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked.

"The foreshadowing of a series of very uncomfortable events," Candy replied cryptically.

"Ah, forget you guys," Mabel said with a dismissive wave. "If you won't tell me who they, then I'll just find out for myself!" Mabel quickly got up from her booth and walked towards the two newcomers.

"Uh - M-Ma-Mabel!" Grenda called in a panic.

"Shh… Now, now, Grenda," Pacifica replied placing a hand on Grenda's shoulder. "She's a big girl now, she needs to figure these things out for herself." Grenda let out a worried whine as she watched Mabel walk towards the boys.

"Seriously, can someone tell me what's going on?!" Sophia asked; a little-annoyed no one would explain the situation to her.

"Just sit back and watch, hun," Pacifica replied with an evil smile. "All will be explained in due time…" Sophia wanted to protest but something about that smile said that this was not a girl to be crossed.

* * *

Mabel walked to the two men. They decided to sit and the booth and were chatting with Lazy Susan for a bit before she sat next to the brunette.

"Hey there," she purred once Lazy Susan left. She wasn't necessarily a shy girl, but she didn't want to take the chance of offending Lazy Susan with what she was going to say next. She never knew what could set that woman off. "What's a good looking guy like you doing in a place like this?" The brunette looked at Mabel. He took a second to once her over and then he grew surprised and then confused for some reason. His friend leaned back and looked over, at least she thought he did, she couldn't tell due to him wearing those sunglasses.

"Friend of yours, Big D?" the blonde asked with a smile. "I must say, she seems like good company." The brunette, Big D apparently, was about to reply but Mabel beat him to it.

"Big D, huh? And why exactly are you called that? Are you, like, "Big" in some places? Like at a job or… a certain area of your body?" Mabel gave a suggestive smile but quickly lost it. It was an understatement to say that Big D's reaction was unexpected. Mabel expected him to either smirk, be a little coy, or heck; if he was the bashful type, blush. Instead, he looked repulsed, as if she had eaten something off of the floor in front of him.

"I'm not sure about that last part," his friend replied with a small laugh. "Why don't you tell us, Bi-"

"Shut up, Axel!" Big D suddenly snapped. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples. "Just be quiet for a second while I figure out how to deal with this…" ' _Deal with this'_ Mabel thought confused. Clearly, she wasn't being as charming as she thought but Mabel didn't see how whatever she was doing warranted this reaction. Neither did his friend, now known as Axel. After he told him to shut up he simply raised an eyebrow at him while the other disappeared behind his sunglasses, but other than that he complied with Big D's harsh order. While Big D was thinking Mabel was trying to figure out how she was bothering him. Even if she wasn't his type; which there was no way Big D would know that unless he tried dating her, and if he was taken then he could've just said so and she would've backed off. Then a third idea popped into her head.

"You're not one of those non-stereotypical gay guys, are you?" Mabel asked. Upon hearing this Axel did what Mabel can only describe as a dry spit-take: Which involved his cheeks puffing out after a snickering sound escaped his nostril, then followed by him covering his mouth and then slammed his head on the bar; his body beginning to shake with his effort to suppress his giggles.

"That is _so_ not the issue here," Big D replied, putting his hands over his face and rubbing his eyes.

"Then what is it?" Mabel asked dropping her flirtatious tone. His rudeness was starting to get to her. "If you're taken or just not interested then just say so and I'll move onto your friend. There's no need to be a jerk about it." Big D removed his hands from his face. He looked as if he was contemplating the idea for a second but quickly dismissed it. "There is no way to avoid this…" he mumbled. Before Mabel could ask what he meant Big D turned to her and lifted his bangs so she could see his forehead and his birthmark. Mabel went pale and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah…"

"OH, MY GOD!" Mabel leaped out of the bar stool she was sitting on and bolted outside. If she was paying attention to her surrounding she would've heard the shrill cackling that was coming from her former booth. Mabel ran to the nearest garbage can she could find, which was behind the diner, and vomited into it. After she was finished she heard a voice talking to her.

"Mabel, do we need to have a talk?" Big D asked, also known as; **DIPPER PINES; HER TWIN FREAKING BROTHER!** "I mean first it was accidentally hitting on Grunkle Stan and then you hit on me? Who's the next relative you want to flirt with? Great Uncle Ford? Uncle Ward? *Gasp* Or even Dad?!" Mabel threw up again, but it was more of a dry heave at this point.

" **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!** " Mabel cried out after she was finished dry heaving.

"'How could _I_ do this to _you_ '?" Dipper repeated incredulously. "First off, you're the one who came onto me, I had no idea you were at Greasy's until you starting trying to verbally unzip my pants."

" **I KNOW I MESSED UP BUT DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO MAKE IT WORSE BY RUBBING IT IN?!** "

"And that brings me to my second point: You know damn well that if our roles were reversed right now that it would take you years to let this go!"

"…Y-y- **YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MATURE TWIN HERE!** "

"Which is why I'm offering to get you help for your incestuous tendencies instead of simply calling you a freak of nature." With that Mabel cried out and slumped into a ball, rocking back and forth as if she was traumatized beyond any hope of recovery. Then the shrill laughter followed them, which was coming from Pacifica. She along with Sophia, Grenda, Candy, and Axel followed the twins out and were watching the scene unfold.

" **YOU!** " Mabel exclaimed, furiously pointing to Pacifica who was still laughing. " **YOU KNEW IT WAS DIPPER ALL ALONG AND DIDN'T TELL ME!** "

"He's your twin brother!" Pacifica replied between fits of giggles. "You should've realized it was him the second you saw him!"

"She's got you there," Sophia replied. She was used to Mabel's occasional ditziness but this was a whole new level of stupid.

" **I HAVEN"T SEEN HIM IN TWO YEARS!** " Mabel yelled at Sophia, clearly mortified that her friend was not taking her side. " **AND HE DID NOT LOOK LIKE** _ **THAT**_ **BACK THEN!** " To emphasize what _that_ meant, Mabel pointed at Dipper, or more accurately Dipper's mature body. While his clothing didn't show off his muscles it was obvious this Dipper was a far cry from her noodly armed twin brother she spent her unforgettable summer with. The last time he visited her, at her Sweet Sixteen, she noticed that he was putting on some muscle but now he had the build of an Olympic track runner.

"Should've known you had a hand in this, _Sify_ ," Dipper said shooting Pacifica a dirty look. In an instant, Pacifica stopped laughing and glared at Dipper.

"You have no right to call out anyone for being sneaky, _Mason_ ," Pacifica shot back. A part of Mabel knew she should be wondering what Pacifica meant by that but there were two parts of their conversation that that took over all of her attention.

"'Mason'...?" Mabel repeated looking at Pacifica and then turned to her brother. "' _Sify_ '? Okay Dipper, not only does Pacifica know your real name but you have a nickname for her? What's that all about?!" Dipper and Pacifica stopped glaring at each other and Pacifica blinked at Mabel. She seemed to realize that she had onlookers that had no idea about the apparent familiarity between her and Dipper. Pacifica's face went blank, the smarter half of the group will notice she's actually wearing a sort of poker face but won't say anything. While she was thinking of how to explain this, Dipper spoke out.

"More often than not my job requires me to go into high society events, where Pacifica and I run into each other quite often. And since neither of us particularly like the other bits of company we tend to stick together to avoid boredom, it's happened enough we've gotten quite familiar with each other." Axel looked at Dipper, he knew why. Dipper had inadvertently used his "Business Tone" which he only used when he was talking to powerful authority figures or was in the middle of a high stakes negotiation. If Mabel knew about that tone she would know he was lying. Well, no, he wasn't exactly lying, there was a good amount of truth in his words but she would know that there was at least some bits of truth that he wasn't telling her. Only one other person knew about this tone and there was no way she would call him out for not telling the whole truth when she definitely didn't want Mabel to know it either.

"That makes sense," Grenda said before Mabel could narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Marius dragged me to a bunch of those parties and they are so freaking boring! It's pretty and swanky at first but I nearly go crazy out of boredom every single time! The only things people talk about there are things I could care less about!" Mabel kept glaring at the two but decided to let it go for now. If there was anything going on between Dipper and Pacifica then she would find out eventually, Dipper was never good at keeping secrets from her.

"Back to our earlier topic," Dipper said turning to Axel. "Is there that big a difference between me today and me two years ago." Axel simply shrugged. Dipper looked at him a bit before glaring and saying in an annoyed tone; "You can talk again…"

"Just making sure," Axel replied with a smile. Then it turned into a frown and he crumpled down like a scared little child, his hands clasped together and began shaking. "You're so scary when you get angry. I was afraid you were going to hurt me if I even squeaked…"

"This coming from the guy who thought it would be a good idea to punch a sleeping bear in the face," Dipper deadpanned.

"Hey, it was a good idea at the time," Axel replied, dropping his scared victim act.

"The only time that would count as a good idea is if you were extremely drunk, which you weren't."

"Ah, come on Big D, it was fun!"

"That bear woke up in a frenzy and ran into the nearby town, causing a massive panic and put everyone in danger. We had to hunt the bear down and neutralize it, but not before it almost ripped one of Will's legs off!" At this, Axel laughed and Dipper glared at him. "And after that, we were all thoroughly chewed out by the mayor, police chief, and a nearby zoologist. I can say without a hint of doubt that it was definitely not fun!"

"Let me rephrase, it was fun for me, Big D." Dipper slapped his forehead. Then he felt Mabel tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bro-bro," Mabel said with a fake smile. "Who is this?"

"This is-"

"I got this, Big D!" Axel exclaimed stepping in between the Pines Twins. "Hiya! Axel Worthy, at your service!" He shot out his hand in front of Mabel. Mabel hesitantly shook his hand and Axel smiled; a very big and wide smile. "Mason's best friend, superfine muscle, and just the most one of a kind guy you could ever meet; nice to finally meet you, Mabel! I've heard so much about you." Mabel looked at Dipper unsurely.

"Axel Worthy," Dipper deadpanned. "My partner within my business trips, we're sort of two sides of the same coin, where I'm the brains and he's the brawn; And if you haven't noticed, he's insane."

"I am not!" Axel exclaimed sounding scandalized. "I have been proven to be only borderline psychotic!"

"Congratulations…" Dipper deadpanned. He glanced at Sophia, and then turned to Mabel. "Your turn."

"This is Sophia," Mabel replied gesturing to the pale brunette. "She's been my friend since I went back to California, alone, without you, my loving twin brother."

"I can certainly feel the love," Sophia mumbled and then turned to Dipper. "I'm Sophia Carroll, nice to finally meet you, Dipper."

"Likewise," Dipper replied with a smile; expertly hiding the slight unease he felt. Her name sounded familiar, he wasn't sure why though, and he wasn't a fan of uncertainty. It often led to dangerous surprises. He'd have to comb through his records to find out why when he was back at HQ. For now, he had to cram down that feeling, the last thing he wanted was for any of the girls to think something was off. "Candy. Grenda. You're both looking well."

"You too, Dip," Grenda replied looking Dipper up and down. "Very much, you too. I gotta say looking at you now, I never would've guessed you were that scrawny kid five years ago, and I'm not just saying that to make Mabel feel better. Hell, if I wasn't taken I'd be all over you."

"Thanks…?" Dipper had many years to fine-tune his people skills, yet he was still awkward around Grenda and Candy, they were like weirder extensions of Mabel and he just didn't know how to talk with them. Candy, seeming to take Grenda description seriously, blushed and waved. Dipper waved back with a friendly face despite the inner cringing. He remembered the first time Candy had formed a crush on him and it wasn't any less uncomfortable now than back when the very bad girl advice from Grunkle Stan came around to bite him in the ass. Suddenly, Dipper's phone started to ring. With a quick thank you to any god that decided to give him a break, he answered the phone.

"Mason Pines," Dipper answered, turning away from the group. Mable raised an eyebrow, watching his brother talking on the phone, Axel nearby to try and listen in on the conversation. "Understood, we're on our way." Dipper pocketed his phone and turned to the girls. "We're going to have to cut this short. Axel and I are needed at HQ."

"You answered with your real name," Mable stated.

"Yeah, I've been using it a lot more nowadays," Dipper replied nonchalantly. "People don't take you seriously with a name like Dipper. Anyway, Axel and I have to head back to HQ."

"HQ?" Mabel repeated.

"It's short for Headquarters," Dipper answered gaining a glare from Mabel. Dipper smiled at her and then said; "Supernatural Overseer Bureau Headquarters."

"Ford needs his drudge again?" Pacifica asked with a smile. Dipper glared at her. Another thing that hinted at something going on between her brother and the heiress, Pacifica called her Great Uncle Stanford, Ford. She knew Grunkle Ford would insist that she called him that, but that would mean Pacifica met him before. A million other questions formed after that but she would save them for later.

"Great Uncle Ford's at your HQ?" Mabel asked.

"Naturally."

"Ok, take me to him."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mabel…"

"Dipper…"

"Mabel," Dipper groaned, trying again. "Only authorized personnel are allowed in Headquarters. Not to mention Ford hardly bothers with talking to anyone anymore…" Dipper wasn't happy with that last fact. Ford was becoming more, and more reclusive throughout the years and he wasn't sure how to stop his downcast into pure hermetism.

"I'm sure you can figure out a way to get me to talk him," Mabel replied. "You're apparently a big shot in Ford's organization, you can make it happen, right "Big D"?"

"You've grown vindictive over the years…" Dipper stated while pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew Mabel wouldn't let this go until she saw Ford. She was right, he could bring her in to see him, that wasn't the issue. What was the issue was that bringing her into HQ would bring the possibility of Mabel finding out too much about of the Supernatural Overseer Bureau. He wasn't lying when he told Axel and Will that Mabel had a basic idea of what he did. But they didn't know it was the extremely basic idea of what he does, basically the bare bones, one sentence description of his organization, and without any of the messy and unpleasant details. But if he caved and allowed her to come she would be happier, and make her more compliant in future dealings with her. Not to mention, if anyone can bring Ford out of the shell he was getting trapped in, it was Mabel.

"Fine," Dipper said, in a strong tone that refused to even seem defeated. "But everything you need to do just to get a visitor's pass is on you."

"Yeah, yeah," Mabel waved him off. After saying their goodbyes to the rest of the girls, Dipper motioned for her to follow him and the twins and Axel headed towards Dipper and Axel's car. Mabel mentally reeled when she saw the boys step inside an expensive looking muscle car but decided not to say anything, making or acquiring custom cars were not out of Dipper and Ford's repertoires, so this wasn't that strange, there did give her the one of a kind Mabel-mobile after all. Mabel climbed into the back seat and the three of them drove away from Greasy's and headed towards the SOBHQ. Mabel was excited to see Ford but Dipper couldn't help but be a bit nervous. He remembered from their summer together that he and Mabel had a tendency to attract trouble wherever they went, something that was still true for him today and had only gotten worse due to his career. Dipper couldn't help but wonder, now that Mabel was back in Gravity Falls and already stepping into a metaphorical minefield by demanding to go into the HQ and see Ford; just what kind of crazy weirdness would he have to deal with now.


End file.
